


Info Highway

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Galaxy Stars [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Computers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Internet, Internet Surfing, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sex, Surfing the Web, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Kevin and Kristin's son, Mason Richardson, wants to ask his crush to go to the school dance, so he writes her an e-mail about it. However, when  and  add their own terrible "improvements" to the letter all about love, and then send it, but  and can't retrieve it, Rosa has no choice... but she must dive into the Internet, so she transforms into computer data to try to receive it before it reaches the girl's computer. Meanwhile, While on this adventure,  hacks into the Backstreet Team's computers and technology and devises an elaborate scheme to video records explicit footage of the Backstreet Boys and their wives and send to every computer in the world! Rosa has to stop  before it is too late and loses her dream job and her !





	Info Highway

Sitting at her laptop, given to her as a gift by the entire Backstreet Team on her first day and signing for Records, Rosa Angelina was finishing a letter to her . She looked around the AXIS Theater where the Backstreet Boys were preparing their second Las Vegas residency.

_Dear , Blah GO WITH ME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE yada yada yada HOW GOOD YOU LOOK love love love WE HAVE YOUR PARENTS AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN kiss kiss kiss blah blah blah AND YOUR HAIR WICH IS SO blah blah blah yada yada yada DEEP LIMPID POOLS OF blah blah blah yada yada yada blah blah GOOEY GOOEY GOOEY LOVEY GOO blah blah blah kiss kiss kiss SAY YES AND I PROMISE THE SAFE RETURN OF YOUR PARENTS yada love love kiss kiss gooey gooey gooey blah blah blah goo goo goo yada yada yada blah blah blah kiss kiss kiss kiss Love, Mason_

It's less threatening, more romantic, it's 'threatmantic.'

"If I have to be miserable because of your letter, so do you!"

"If I have to be miserable because of your son's letter, so do he!"

"Why the hell would he do that?!"

"If I have to be miserable because of his letter, so do he!"

grabs 's ear. "Get back here!"

"Still in trouble, gotta go!" gets pulled away

and look at each other before turning back towards the kids. "Uh, no."

"Let's get digital!"


End file.
